Te miro a los ojos, y el cielo es el límite
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Mientras las estaciones pasan, también lo hace la vida. Pero hay gente, como Takumi o Leo, que no quieren perder ni un solo segundo ni oportunidad.


Heeeey, aquí está mi primer fic leokumi, jodidamente fluffy y tal vez OOC.

Este es un regalo especial para la user de twitter IndependenceSky, quien me metió en este fandom y casi muere de unos cuantos infartos en el proceso de creación de este fic. RIP. Gracias por meterme en esta mierda.

Agradecimientos especiales a Helia, porque corrigió la versión inglesa y aguantó toda mi mierda y mis inseguridades.

* * *

Cuando Takumi vuelve a Hoshido, es primavera, las flores de cerezo están floreciendo y los festivales están a punto de empezar. La corte está llena de felicidad, color y música, normalmente es una temporada en la que incluso el más joven y malhumorado príncipe de los hoshidanos llevaría una amplia y brillante sonrisa en la cara y reiría sin parar.

A pesar de todo, probablemente todo el mundo en el castillo sabe que tiene algo en mente desde que regresó. Es el mismo, pero, al mismo tiempo, ligeramente distinto: sus sonrisas son más suaves y parece constantemente embobado, alejado del mundo real y algo más torpe de lo normal. Y todos quieren saber por qué, pero Takumi nunca les ofrece una respuesta apropiada. Con ello, el tiempo sigue su curso.

Es verano cuando, por primera vez, Sakura le descubre sonriéndole a una carta con un sello nohrio.

Cuando lleva el otoño, es Leo quien viene a visitar a su amigo. El príncipe nohrio, en principio, debe quedarse en una habitación concreta, pero nunca nadie le encuentra allí, haciendo que algunas personas comiencen a sospechar el emplazamiento donde pasa la mayoría de las noches en el país oriental.

De madrugada, una pareja joven intercambia palabras y caricias.

—Eres demasiado obvio, sabes.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiera intentado ocultarlo—uno de ellos sonríe, acariciando el pelo de su amante. —Es solo que todavía no se lo he _dicho_ a nadie. Porque tú no quisiste.

Los rayos de sol se deslizan dentro de la habitación, dejándoles verse mutuamente, y Takumi mira hacia otro lado. De nuevo, la misma expresión insegura, esa forma de evadir el contacto visual. Leo suspira, y deja un beso en los labios de Takumi. Es evidente, por la forma en que corresponde, que ya está acostumbrado a sentir los labios de Leo en los suyos. También está claro que lo adora con locura, aunque el hoshidano no admitirá algo tan vergonzoso.

Leo suspire de nuevo, y el aire sale del fondo de sus pulmones, mientras las palabras surgen del fondo de su corazón.

—Te amo, Takumi.

El sol reflejándose en sus ojos avellanados y el intenso rojo de sus mejillas eran suficiente, pensó Leo, para hacerle enamorarse otra vez.

"Haces que sea difícil dejarte ir" Takumi se guarda esas palabras para sí, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Puede incluso imaginarse esa suave, juguetona sonrisa.

"Haré que sea aún más difícil, entonces" diría. Porque Leo sabe cómo hacerlo. Leo sabe cómo hacer que ría, que se sonroje, que se enfade, como anclar el corazón de Takumi al suyo. Y Takumi no sabe si lo odia o lo adora por ello. Probablemente ambas.

Antes de que puedan darse cuenta, un año pasa, y un nuevo invierno comienza. La ciudad de Cyrkensia se mantiene cálida y brillante, incluso cuando esos fríos meses son los peores para el ocio y la nieve cubre todo lo que puede alcanzar. Leo sabe que esta idea puede no ser la cita ideal para su novio, tan lejos de sus respectivos hogares y demasiado frío para el otro, que tiene incluso que pedir un abrigo para llevar sobre su atuendo hoshidano.

Pero hay algo que Leo tiene que hacer, y no hay mejor lugar para ello que esta ciudad.

De camino al teatro, cualquiera se dejaría hipnotizar por la alegría y las luces de la ciudad del entretenimiento por excelencia, pero Leo a duras penas lograr mirar a algo que no sea Takumi, o percibir cualquier cosa que no sean sus meñiques enlazados. La sonrisa de su pareja supera cualquier luz, cualquier baile, cualquier música que Cyrkensia pueda ofrecer. Y Leo solo sonríe suavemente, memorizando esa expresión, la cual ni el más grande artista podría pintar en toda su gloria.

—Ah, por fin—susurra el hoshidano cuando entran y pueden sentarse en su balsa. —No me creo que los nohrianos lidiéis con este tiempo todo el año… Así normal que a Elise le guste venir a Shirasagi.

—Supongo que es muy frío para su personalidad—llegan justo a tiempo, cuando las luces se apagan por unos segundos, y Takumi pone la mano sobre la de Leo tímidamente. A veces, la oscuridad nos hace más Valientes, y Leo reflexiona sobre ello. Él es un expert en oscuridad, después de todo es de la familia real nohriana, pero, ¿Takumi? Normalmente, la oscuridad lo asusta un poco, acostumbrado a la luz de Hoshido.

Tal vez sea un poco culpa de Leo.

En el escenario, hay un adolescente con el pelo corto y azul, que comienza a cantar con una de las voces más hermosas que haya visto el mundo, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para calmar el corazón de Leo. Está más nervioso con cara verso que el muchacho canta, y lo sabe, pero por primera vez la oscuridad, la magia y los libros no le darán toda la fuerza que necesita. Y se le está acabando el tiempo. "Eres un príncipe nohrio" piensa. "Eres más valiente que esto."

Leo inspira hondo.

—Takumi.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué? —le mira, pareciendo ligeramente confuse cuando el otro le toma la mano con tanta dulzura. Leo Cierra los ojos por un Segundo, y entonces desliza un anillo en su dedo anular.

El hoshidano se mantiene en silencio. Sus mejillas arden de nuevo, pero no parece tan sorprendido como Leo esperaba. Tal vez subestimó demasiado la intuición de Takumi.

—… ¿Compartirías… el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Tiene tantas cosas que decirle. Quiere hablarle a Takumi de lo que la guerra le ha hecho, cómo no quiere gastar ni un solo segundo de vida que le queda. Cómo, incluso en tiempos de paz, sigue habiendo un leve miedo a perder todo lo que ama. Cuánto sufre cuando escucha a Takumi gruñir con la voz rota en medio de una de sus pesadillas.

Entonces, Takumi se acerca a él, y besa gentilmente sus labios, haciéndole sentir que el mundo se diluye, aunque la música continúa.

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

 _The path is yours to climb,_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves…_

Ahora, es Takumi quien inspira hondo, y su voz tiembla solo por un instante, mientras sus frentes se tocan.

—A... Acepto. Acepto, Leo.

Cuando llega el verano, la capital de Hoshido está incluso más soleada de lo usual, y justo como hace más de un año, a luz encuentra su camino a través de las cortinas de Takumi, iluminando la estancia. Todavía faltan algunas horas para la ceremonia, y Leo está tumbado a su lado, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir, demasiado nerviosos para incluso pensar en ello.

Takumi se sienta en la cama y toca el anillo, y su frialdad le hace sentir un poco menos alterado. Esa simple, fría joya es lo que le ha mantenido estable durante los últimos meses, mientras su prometido debía quedarse en Windmire por razones ajenas a su voluntad, dejándole la mayoría de los preparativos sobre sus hombros. Realmente pensó que no estaba preparado para organizar todo aquello, pero ahí están. Los trajes de boda dentro del armario, esperando a ser llevados. Sus familias y amigos más cercanos estarán esperándoles.

De repente, Takumi desea que sus padres estuvieran allí para verle.

Y entonces, los brazos de Leo le abrazan fuerte, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Takumi.

—Todo va a estar bien—susurra, y el otro aguanta las lágrimas, mirando a Leo a los ojos. La luz de la mañana no es tan cálida como esas simples palabras. —Y, si no es así…

Takumi sonríe suavemente, sabiendo cómo termina la frase.

"Y, si no es así, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ahora, y para siempre."

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado (yo casi muero de una sobredosis de azúcar) y por favor solo críticas constructivas.

(Y no había forma de meterlo en el fic pero imaginaos a Leo llevando ropa medieval occidental y a Takumi con ropa de boda tradicional japonesa en la boda. Por favor, que alguien lo dibuje, pago con mis riñones si hace falta.)


End file.
